


Every single night I endure the flight of little wings of white flame

by minyarddd03 (orphan_account)



Series: I need to be redeemed to the one I've sinned against because he's all I ever knew of love [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest, this is fuck up lmfao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/minyarddd03
Summary: I'm a sick person what can i say, don't read if this is not your thing
Relationships: Aaron Minyard/Andrew Minyard, Andrew Minyard/Aaron Minyard/Drake Spear, Andrew Minyard/Drake Spear
Series: I need to be redeemed to the one I've sinned against because he's all I ever knew of love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885024
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Every single night I endure the flight of little wings of white flame

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sick person what can i say, don't read if this is not your thing

He grits his teeth and tries to muffle the moan that wants to scape his throat. He hates himself for it but still presses closer to his brother and his inviting heat. He hears him say his name softly in between little puff of air and breathy moans. This whole situation is so wrong, so, so wrong. His twin repeats his name and kisses his barely defined jaw, biting softly at the sensitive skin between his jaw and his neck.

He yanks his brother’s hair to get his attention and presses his lips against his with enough force to hurt. He guides his fingers from his brother’s hair to his tummy, his hips, his thighs, up, up, up to where he knows his brother wants them. He teases his entrance and is about to grab the lube when he hears him. Hears his laugh and his mocking “easy there, little one, I have to move the camera for that part.” And reality hits like a bucket of icy water. He lets him maneuver them both and accepts the lube. He feels the bile rise and burns the back of his throat, but the viagra keeps working, and his erection is as hard as always has been since the first time the sick fuck made them take it. 

His brother’s smile is lazy and big, and his pupils are wide and unfocused when he lifts his arms and let them rest on his shoulders, rushing him to get his fingers inside him. 

He looks down and sees his three lubed up fingers mechanically coming in and out his brother’s ass with practice ease. The bile is bitter, and his self-hatred engulfs him up entirely, but he can’t stop now. Not when his brother is gasping and moaning so sweetly, and asking to get fucked by him. Not when he knows the danger he will be putting both of them if he stops. Not whit the too big and strong sick fuck in the room and his too drugged brother. He won’t do it. Not now. He loves his brother too much for that.

He lubes himself up and presses, slowly, oh, so slowly, until the tight heat is so overwhelming, he thinks he might die. His brother moves his hips, urging him to fuck him good and steady and as hard and fast as they can get away with. He allows himself to get lost in the sensations and foolishly try to forget he is fucking his brother, _ his twin _ , the only constant in his life. The only person he would not think twice to die for. But he  _ can’t.  _ He feels disgusted with himself and wants to rips his skin off, but he wants to kiss him more. So he does. He kisses him hard and bites his lips, his tongue, licks his teeth. He swallows his moans and rejoices himself in the thought that he is the only one making his brother cry and laugh and whimper and  _ wail _ . His brother is his in every sense, and he loathes himself for how much that pleases and turns him on. 

He knows the sick fuck is making comments and touching himself through the jeans no more than a meter away, filming them, high on the knowledge that he has gotten away with this for years. He knows that once the camera is off, the sick fuck would be the one fucking them both until one of them is bleeding.

His brother leaves out a whine when he pulls out and turns him over; he smacks his cheek a few times until his ass in the air, and his head is firmly on the pillow. He fucks him hard, relentlessly, holding him by the hips until his brother is crying and asking for permission to come. The sick fuck laughs and tells him no enjoying seeing the little thing cry. It makes his blood boil.

Gritting his teeth, he manages to move his brother around until he is almost resting on his thighs and keeps fucking him with one hand around his ribcage and the other gripping tightly on his hip, hitting his prostate with nearly every thrust. His brother is sobbing and chanting his name like a prayer in absolute bliss when he comes untouched. He keeps fucking his brother until his own release comes. 

When his breathing is under control, he loosens the grip on his brother, and he falls forward on the askew and cum stained sheets. His eyes are unfocused and teary, but his body is loose-limbed and fucked out. Before the sick fuck can tell him, he leans forward and licks the semen coming out of his brother’s ass. He eats him out like a starving man would, using his tongue, his lips, and even his nose. His brother’s thighs tremble, and it does wonder to his fucked up ego. He loses himself in the heat and taste of his brother. He fucks his cum with his tongue in and out of his brother’s ass and lets himself admit how much he loves doing it, listening to his brother’s sobs and sweet high pitched moans. 

Too soon, the sick fuck is shoving his brother to the side and putting the barrel of the gun against his lips instead. The sick fuck likes a show, so he gives him one: licking, kissing, bobbing his head around it and tasting the steal of the unloaded gun, ignoring the catcalling. When the sick fuck grabs his hair and yanks it back with enough force to make his eyes water, he turns around and gets on his hands and knees. His twin looks at him with bleary and out-of-focus hazel eyes and a faint frown. 

When the sick fuck enters him dry, he tenses and forces his body to make it as unpleasant to both of them as he can. He deserves this. He is a sick fuck too. He unclenches his body after a few hits and some scratches on his back. The sick fuck pours some lube in his entrance and his own dick and fucks him with earnest while babbles about how much fun they will have when they could play and fuck in front of his mom. “Wouldn’t that be thrilling, little thing?” he says, bitting his shoulder. “Taking turns to fuck both of your asses on the table while my mom cooks and tells us about her day?”. The sick fuck puts his fingers inside his mouth and makes him gag. “I bet you’d like it. Our happy little family.”The sick fuck laughs and keeps fucking into him with enough force to make his skin burn. 

He feels the cum filling him up, and when the sick fuck doesn’t pull out, he knows what is coming and braces himself for the suffocating feeling of utter humiliation that the hot piss inside him makes him feel. On command, his brother gets up on shaking knees and scoots over till he can hold him down too, while they wait for the sick fuck to finish up. He can feel every fiber of his body on fire and holds the sheets tightly with his fists. He clenches when the sick fuck pulls out and tries to keep inside as much as he can; he knows how it all end if he does otherwise. With the camera back on, and his brother behind him with his face buried on his ass, he releases, to his disgust and the sick fuck own amusement. 

His brother eats him out lazily for a few minutes until the camera is off, and the sick fuck is out of the room. 

He trows up after helping his brother get in the shower. 


End file.
